Solar System
by tsukey
Summary: Ini semua tentang mereka berdua, tentang Yoongi dan Jimin, tentang kebahagiaan dan romansa yang diharapkan tidak memiliki ujung untuk selama-lamanya, dan bisa saja hanya angkasa luar yang cukup mengungkapkannya. [YoonMin, Yoongi/Jimin, kumpulan drabble, fluff!]
1. Chapter 1

_**I. Mercury.**_

[ _Yoongi/Jimin, sedikit disarankan membaca sambil mendengarkan lagu_ _ **Suisei – DAOKO**_ ]

* * *

Langit kian menjingga, bersamaan juga mengelam hingga gelap. Memajang bintang sampai fajar pulang. Indah; harap saja punya kekasih. Bisa menikmati lanskap malam bersama pasti menyenangkan.

Bagi semua orang, ini indah. Tapi bagi Park Jimin; ini cobaan.

 _Kalau malam, berarti tak lama lagi pagi_. Begitu pikirnya, sebagai seorang siswa kelas dua belas. _Kalau pagi, bertemu sekolah lagi._

Jemarinya menggeser-geser rambut yang jatuh berantakan di dahi. Sepasang netra tekun bergulir pada paragraf materi. Satu menit, dan ia hela napas kelelahan. Menjatuhkan kepala di atas meja.

Kertas yang isinya deretan rumus menempel pada wajah, lalu ia berdesis tak senang, berikut mengumpati segala hal. Lama-lama ia seperti orang sinting. Bahkan Jimin serta-merta menggebrak meja (dan pintunya langsung digedor oleh Ibu yang bersangkutan).

Ulangan dan segala pekerjaan rumah—siksa. Siapa pula yang suka berkutat di antara rentetan huruf dan angka tiap hari. _Jimin melakukannya_. Tapi bukan berarti ia suka.

Dilepas kacamata berbingkai hitamnya. Menguap dua kali berturut sembari melangkah, lalu membuka jendela lebar-lebar. _Oh, terjun dari sini tampaknya tidak buruk._ Tapi jangan, setidaknya ia ingin sukses dulu, dan syukur-syukur punya kekasih _._ Baru sudi mati.

Lamat-lamat ada senandung pelan dari jendela seberang, ia melihat seorang lelaki duduk bersandar menyamping pada bingkai jendela. Suaranya berat, dan barulah ia sadar bahwa itu bukan senandung biasa, melainkan _rap_.

Terlukis senyum di bibirnya yang belakangan hanya mengeluh. Tidak tahu; ia ingin saja.

"Hei."

Jimin mengerjap kaget. Lelaki itu memandanginya tak paham. Suaranya berat—serak pula.

"Sedang apa?"

Ketahuan. Tengkuknya tidak gatal tapi minta diusap, memang nyeri, sih. Sejujurnya.

"Uh ... entahlah. Tadinya aku hanya ingin menengok langit."

"Kau suka langit?"

Agak ngeri melihat lelaki itu. Tergelincir sedikit habislah ia, jatuh patah-mematah mengikuti gravitasi, _ini lantai dua, kawan._ Tidak ada yang tampak darinya, yang melekat di tubuhnya warna hitam semua. Kontras dengan kulitnya yang tampak bersinar sedikit terkena sinar rembulan.

"Apa harus menyukai langit?" Jimin balik bertanya.

Lelaki itu menaikkan alis, masih tak paham. "Kenapa?"

Ada jeda sarat keraguan setelahnya. Jimin berdeham pelan. Mengatur jawaban di sela otaknya yang padat oleh materi sekolah.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja akhir-akhir ini aku banyak mengutuk."

Lelaki itu tertawa ringan dengan suaranya yang berat. Terdengar gemerisik lembar kertas darinya. Ia tampak juga tengah merenungi sesuatu. Usai hening itu, Jimin mencoba bertanya.

"Kau orang yang pindah minggu lalu?"

Jimin menyipitkan matanya. Sejujurnya sulit melihat wajah satu sama lain. Remang, ia hanya menghidupkan lampu yang kecil dari tadi. Lelaki itu malahan tidak pakai lampu; tapi tampak cahaya kecil dari dalam kamarnya, mungkin lampu meja.

"Ya, dengan adik sepupuku." Jawabnya, tidak menoleh. "Kenapa?"

"Kukira—" Jimin memanjangkan huruf terakhir, "Adik sepupumu tinggal sendiri ... kau tidak pernah kelihatan."

Mungkin tiap kalimat dari Jimin terdengar seperti gurauan—dengar, lelaki itu tertawa lagi. Apa bakatnya adalah pelawak dan bukannya penyanyi, entahlah.

 _Tapi lama-lama suaranya jadi candu._

"Aku tidak suka keluar rumah. Dan aku lebih suka begadang."

"Seram. Jangan-jangan kau _vampire?"_

Dan lelaki itu tertawa lagi. Seolah tidak pernah mendengar lelucon sekali pun dalam seumur hidup. _Mungkin karena ia merasa hidupnya ialah lelucon terhebat._ Ia terlampau sering menganggap hidupnya menyedihkan.

Jimin mulai jengkel, "Kenapa terus tertawa?"

Jeda lagi. Satu dengusan sebal terlontar. Dipotong sebuah penyataan yang membuatnya bersemu malu.

— _pernyataan selanjutnya menjadi awal dari perubahan hidup Park Jimin._

"Aku suka suaramu. **Manis sekali**."

Ia menahan napas. Lelaki itu tampaknya memang berbakat memikat hati. Dan lagi, ini pertama kalinya ia dipuji begitu tulus. Oleh seorang yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui namanya.

Oh iya, nama.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu? Aku Park Jimin."

"Min Yoongi. Salam kenal, Park Jimin."

Yoongi mengulurkan tangan kirinya yang berada di luar, dinaik-turunkan layaknya tengah berjabat tangan. Jimin terkekeh, ikut mengulurkan tangan. Ia tersenyum sampai matanya tenggelam seperti sabit.

 _Duh, jangan buat Yoongi makin jatuh hati, dong._

"Orang bilang aku sinting karena kalimatku kadang tak jelas. Jadi aku lebih suka sendiri."

Jimin bergidik ngeri. Rasa-rasanya Yoongi seperti mau bunuh diri. Tinggal merosot dan _—halo alam baka._

"Itu alasanmu berhenti bersosialisasi?" Jimin mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali. "Dari tadi kalimatmu cukup jelas menurutku."

"Benarkah?" Yoongi tersenyum tipis di seberang sana. "Mungkin karena kita sama-sama sinting."

Jimin tersenyum lagi, jenaka. Pasti Yoongi mendengarnya menjerit pada tengah malam dua hari lepas. Pasalnya, ia benar-benar muak dengan segala tugas sekolah. Tiada hari lengkap tanpa pekerjaan rumah. Jimin benaran stres pada hari itu—dan setelah itu, ibunya marah-marah dan mengomel sepanjang malam.

"Kuharap kita bisa pergi dari sini. Membangun dunia baru."

Yoongi memejam mata. Mendongak menghadap langit. Kulit pucatnya bersinar lagi karena rembulan. Jimin memandangi bintang-bintang.

Tetangganya ini, mungkin kiriman dari langit, karena segala hal hambar yang mereka bicarakan jadi manis dikecap. Intonasi nada bicaranya nyaris datar, tapi ia menyukainya.

 _Sebentar—Jimin suka?_

"Besok kita pergi jalan-jalan, mau? Tapi malam hari. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan berlaku macam-macam."

Jimin langsung mengangguk antusias. Senyumnya lebar sekali. Ini kesempatan bagus mengenal Yoongi lebih dekat.

"Mau! Kemana?"

Ada hening yang membingungkan.

Jawaban Yoongi selanjutnya kembali membuatnya menahan napas. Pipinya lebih merah. Matanya tak berkedip. Tubuhnya mematung.

Ia memang berbakat memikat hati. Dan ia memang sinting.

Jimin ialah orang pertama yang terpikat kalimat sinting Min Yoongi. Tetangganya yang misterius tapi bicara manis. Bagi orang kalimatnya memang sinting. Tapi sekali lagi; Jimin bukan orang normal di sini.

" _Ke mana saja. Asal denganmu, bahkan Merkurius. Membangun dunia._ "

Benar-benar, Jimin merasakan dirinya meleleh.

"Ke mana saja, bahkan Merkurius." Yoongi mengulang beberapa kata. Ia tolehkan wajahnya pada Jimin, tersenyum.

 _Salahkan Jimin yang membuatnya jatuh cinta duluan. Sakit, tahu._

Lidahnya tak kuasa membalas bahkan seujung kata pun. Jimin mengangguk cepat lalu berbalik badan. Menutup jendela hingga sosok Yoongi tak tampak. Samar ada suaranya yang tertawa lagi.

Detik selanjutnya, Yoongi dan Jimin bersama-sama berseru. Tanpa menghiraukan kemungkinan orang lain terganggu.

"Kita ke Merkurius!"

Langit menaburkan bintang di antara mereka. Menjatuhkan bulan yang makin bersinar terang seperti rasa-rasa yang tengah bersemi itu. Meluncurkan gemerlap malam di kanvasnya. Terpaku menatap dua orang sinting yang tertawa-tawa penuh bahagia.

Jimin merebahkan diri di atas ranjang. Mendengarkan lantunan lirik penuh kata-kata manis dari seberang jendela. Sayup sebelum ia jatuh tertidur, suaranya terdengar berbisik di telinga.

Jimin senang bertemu Min Yoongi, dan sebaliknya yang di luar sana juga merasa begitu.

Berharap jikalau benar mereka mengobservasi luar angkasa. Membangun dunia untuk berdua. Melepas gelar 'orang sinting' dan menjadi orang-orang paling bahagia

Di akhir lirik, Yoongi bacakan kalimat favoritnya. Ia merekah sebuah kurva yang manis pada bibirnya. Jimin turut pula berbisik. Bersemu malu-malu di balik bantal seperti seorang gadis muda.

" _Ke mana saja. Bahkan Merkurius._ "

 **end**.

* * *

[ **A/N** :

Fanfik ini ditulis dengan kecepatan kilat jadi mungkin ada banyak salah ketik—ditulis sebagai tanda absensi di situs ini. Tiap chapter judulnya sesuai urutan tata surya dan nggak berhubungan satu sama lain (karena ini drabble, pasti). Semoga suka! ]


	2. Chapter 2

_**II. Venus.**_

[ _Yoongi/Jimin_ ]

* * *

Ada lontaran-lontaran kalimat bersumpah serapah di sana. Di malam yang kian gelap tanpa gemintang. Dengan titik-titik cahaya rembulan yang tergelincir di sela jendela-jendela lebar itu.

Pintu berderit, ia melangkah dan bercicit pelan macam tikus. Berlari keluar rumah dan merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. Kian hari makin seru saja rumahnya itu, dua orang dewasa menjerit-jerit pasal sesuatu yang klise; selingkuh, uang, dan urusan lain. Tapi ia takkan mau peduli.

Jimin menjinjit-jinjit di sebuah halte. Mengecek ponsel pintarnya sesekali dan menggigit bibirnya tak tenang. Musim dingin yang mengerikan, rasanya ia akan membeku dingin di luar sini.

"Jimin."

Ia tersenyum lebar, "Yoongi!"

Tubuhnya yang menggigil itu menerjang yang lebih tua. Merengkuh erat-erat lelaki berambut pirang tersebut. Ia memejamkan matanya, meskipun ada dingin yang mematikan di sela-sela keduanya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Yoongi." Wajahnya yang sering muram itu berubah menjadi bahagia dan bahkan hampir menangis. "Aku rindu."

Yoongi hanya diam dan merogoh saku jaket tebalnya. Mengeluarkan seutas syal rajut yang tampak nyaman. Ia kalungkan di leher jimin yang bebas dan mereka kembali berpelukan.

"Aku juga merindukanmu." Ia tersenyum hangat, melumerkan rasa-rasa dingin di sekujur tubuh Jimin.

"Ini pukul dua pagi, kau tidak dikhawatirkan orangtuamu?"

"Biarkan mereka, aku muak."

Jimin menengadah dan menatap wajah Yoongi yang hangat. Rasanya, semua salju dapat mencair dan tergantikan bunga musim semi dengan senyumnya itu. Lelaki yang umurnya terpaut hampir satu windu tersebut menangkup wajahnya dengan tangan yang dingin, kontras dengan air muka miliknya yang sangat menenangkan.

"Boleh?"

"Lakukanlah."

Keduanya memejamkan netra. Yoongi memagut dua belah bibir tebal jimin dengan khidmat. Remang-remang cahaya rembulan jatuh membasahi kota. Dengan serpih-serpih kecil salju yang jatuh melayang-layang. Jimin melingkarkan kedua tangan di leher Yoongi, pun ada yang melingkarkan tangan di pinggang anak itu.

"Ah." Yoongi melepas tautannya secara tiba-tiba. Jimin merengek sebal. "Aku tidak boleh lebih jauh dari ini."

"Diam! Lakukan lagi!"

Kali ini Jimin menarik wajah Yoongi untuk mendekat. Ia mencium bibirnya, lagi. Dan dilepas selang beberapa puluh detik. Yoongi membuka matanya, berkedip-kedip sok polos dengan sangat menyebalkan. "Apa?"

"Tidak punya cita-cita menghangatkan kasurmu malam ini?"

"Astaga Jim—"

"Maksudku tidur benaran."

Yoongi menghelakan napasnya dengan lega. Memang susah bicara dengan anak yang—menurutnya, baru saja masuk masa pubertas. Lihatlah anak muda ini; rambutnya yang seperti jelaga dan telinga kanannya yang dipasang sebuah anting.

Ia tak mau tahu apakah Jimin tergolong anak yang sering masuk ruang konseling di sekolah atau tidak. Sungguh, ia tak mau tahu. Toh penampilannya juga tidak jauh-jauh dari anak itu, malah ia menggunakan beberapa tindik di telinganya. Mungkin memang sudah takdir bahwa sebaik-baiknya pasangan Jimin adalah Yoongi.

Mereka berdua berjalan dengan jari-jari yang dieratkan. Sesekali bersenda gurau. Jimin tampak sangat cerah dan menyilaukan. Tentu, sebab berminggu-minggu ini yang ia dapatkan selalu seru-seruan orangtuanya bersama. Kemudian Yoongi datang dan menjadi mataharinya, itu cukup menakjubkan.

"Masuklah." Yoongi membukakan daun pintu lebar-lebar. Sebuah jaket dihempaskan kepada lantai seusai pintu ditutup, Yoongi turut pula melepas jaketnya.

"Yoongi, aku akan pinjam dapurmu!" Jimin berseru sebelum menutup mulutnya; dan terperangah. "Kau makan mie instan tiap hari?! Lihat tumpukan sampah ini!"

"Aku tidak suka memasak, repot." Pintu lemari pendingin dibuka dan Yoongi menarik keluar sekaleng alkohol. Ia membawanya ke meja makan dan duduk di salah satu kursi. Mematai Jimin yang dengan telaten—sembari mengomel—memasak makan-makanan yang layak dan bergizi.

"Perhatikan kesehatan tubuhmu." Ujar Jimin di tengah omel-omelannya. "Jangan bilang kau masih rajin menghisap racun?"

"Tidak separah dulu sih, paling satu atau dua batang rokok sehari."

Jimin membersihkan tangannya serta bicara dengan intonasi datar yang kejam, "Nanti akan kurendam tembakau sampah itu."

"Jangan, hei."

"Berisik! Makan!"

Dua batang sumpit diraih, Jimin mengapit gulungan telur dadar dan menyuapkan dengan paksa ke mulut yang lebih dewasa. Yoongi nyaris tersedak tapi ia mampu mengontrolnya sebelum terjadi. Ia tergelak, Jimin yang meluapkan amarah sangatlah menggemaskan dan lucu. Rasanya ia ingin menarik pipi-pipinya itu hingga hilang.

Jika orang lain anggap intonasi-intonasi Jimin yang sedang mengamuk itu seram; maka Yoongi akan mengajukan diri sebagai penentang. Baginya, semua intonasi jimin itu seperti malaikat. Apalagi gelaknya. Sangat manis dan candu.

"Pukul berapa ini?"

"Kurasa pukul lima."

Yoongi menatap jarum-jarum jam yang bergerak lamat itu. Benar, pukul lima lewat. Sebentar lagi fajar akan pulang. Ia merekah sebuah kurva pada bibirnya, "Mau lihat sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Kemari."

Jari-jari tangannya yang panjang menarik lengan jimin yang terbalut sweater. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya dan membuka pintu menuju balkon, "Tunggulah dan lihat langit itu."

Jimin menengadahkan kepalanya, ia mencari sesuatu di atas sana tanpa tahu itu apa. Dahinya berkerut-kerut kesal, sejenak sebelum pandangnya bertemu suatu yang berkilau-kilau, "Oh!"

"Cantik bukan?" Yoongi tersenyum. "Itu Venus."

"Aku tahu, hanya baru lihat."

"Wajar sih. Anak sepertimu mana pernah bangun subuh."

Lengan Yoongi dipukul berkali-kali dengan sebal. Ia tergelak lepas, meminta Jimin untuk menghentikannya dengan segera. "Huh!" Dengus anak itu dan melipat tangannya di atas dada.

"Apa kau tahu mitologi tentang Venus?" Sebatang rokok dikeluarkan, Jimin nyaris memukulinya lagi, "Ampun, aku janji hanya satu ini!"

Di sana, ada bintang fajar yang berkilau-kilau dan indah. Jimin mencebikkan bibirnya dan menatap lingkaran cahaya itu. Ia sedikit terpesona, "Venus ... dewi cinta, kan?"

Yoongi menyesap rokoknya dengan santai. Kemudian ia hembuskan asap-asap racun itu dengan estetika—atau memang dirinya sendiri adalah sebuah seni. Lelaki itu tampak keren; dan menyebalkan, bagi Jimin.

 _Tapi entah kenapa pipinya tidak berhenti bersemu merah, tuh?_

"Iya, dewi cinta yang cantik bukan?" Ujarnya di sela-sela merokok. Yoongi menengadah dan menatap langit lamat-lamat. Ia tersenyum tipis. Kemudian tergantikan air muka tak paham kala Jimin menarik-narik lengan bajunya, "Hm?" dan jantung Yoongi nyaris meledak, anak itu menatapnya dengan sangat menggemaskan dan pipinya bersemu merah.

"H-heh?" Suaranya yang berat bergetar karena kaget. "Kau kenapa—demam ya?"

Jimin menggeleng. Ia menunjuk sesuatu dan membuang wajahnya ke arah lain.

"A-aku ingin itu ..."

"Maaf?"

"Dasar tidak peka!"

Yoongi tergelak. Ia mengacak-acak helai jelaga milik kekasihnya itu dengan senyuman yang lebar. "Tahu kok."

Sekali lagi, Jimin berjinjit sedikit pada ujung kakinya dan memejamkan kedua netra. Yoongi mendorongnya pada pembatas balkon, mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Ada rasa-rasa pahit rokok di antaranya. Tidak ada yang peduli akan abu puntung rokok milik Yoongi yang tertumpuk di atas lantai, mereka menikmati dunianya sendiri yang menyilaukan.

Jimin mengusap-usap kedua pipi Yoongi. Kemudian ciuman memabukkan itu mereka lepas, hingga ada asap-asap musim dingin dari kedua belah bibirnya yang hangat, "Aku tidak menyukai Min Yoongi."

"Tapi aku menyukai Park Jimin." Ia kembali menyesap rokoknya.

"Lihat, Venus marah padamu karena kalah bersinar." Yoongi merekah sebuah senyum tipis. Dan lagi, dua pipi anak itu kembali bersemu. "Senang sekali menggombal!"

"Jadi kau lebih suka langsung dinikahi?"

"Ya—eh, maksudku, tidak begitu juga!"

Yoongi tertawa, "Iya, aku paham. Nanti-nanti saja kita menikahnya."

"Ah! Lagi-lagi kau menyebalkan!"

Bintang fajar itu perlahan mulai kembali pulang dan tergantikan matahari. Dua orang itu, tentu masih asyik pada dunianya sendiri. Bersenda gurau yang berakhir pada terlelap di atas ranjang. Tanpa bumbu-bumbu pahit atau penuh hasrat. Tidak, selagi Jimin belum legal, Yoongi bersumpah tidak akan macam-macam padanya. Karena itu ia bertekad membawa Jimin lari dari rumahnya secepat mungkin.

Mungkin mereka bukan yang sempurna dengan kekurangan-kekurangan itu; tapi tetap saja, binar-binar mata keduanya yang larut dalam bahagia itu jelita seperti bintang fajar. Sebuah kisah yang diharapkan tidak pernah memiliki akhir. Tentang mereka yang berusaha bahagia untuk kehidupan masing-masing.

 **end.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**III. Earth.**_

[ _Yoongi/Jimin_ ]

* * *

"Perkenalkan, ini Park Jimin, calon pengantinmu."

Punggungnya ditepuk agak kuat, Jimin memasang kurva senyum yang menyedihkan. Ia merasakan jantungnya diliputi duri dan tubuhnya gemetar. Jimin membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit, rasa senang yang sangat kentara palsu tersampir di bibir manisnya, "Salam kenal, Min Yoongi- _ssi_."

"Manis sekali." Ibu dari pihak yang di sana tersenyum lebar. Wajahnya yang mulai berkeriput tampak cerah dan bersahaja, "Aku tidak sabar menjadi mertuamu."

"Ah, anda bisa saja." Ibu–tiri–Jimin tertawa dengan elegan. Ia menutupi mulut selayaknya tokoh-tokoh drama berlakon. Jimin hanya terus mengenakan senyumnya dan menatap lurus ke lantai, enggan menemui kilatan tajam dari mata seorang pria berwibawa dengan setelan mewah di depannya. Seorang yang tidak lama lagi akan menggeser marga Park dari namanya, Min Yoongi.

Lelaki itu terus menatap Jimin dengan perasaan bersalah, meskipun ia sama sekali tidak menunjukkannya. Malahan yang terpampang di sana adalah wajah angkuh layaknya seorang pangeran. Tampak sedikit brengsek dan kurang ajar. Musik mengalun pelan, puluhan orang berbincang-bincang dan bersenda gurau di atas lantai pesta keluarga Min. Bahkan ada yang mulai berdansa sesukanya.

"Ibu, aku permisi ingin ke toilet." Jimin berbisik pelan pada ibunya dan berlalu begitu saja. Nyonya Park sekilas menatapnya sebal. Pemuda yang bahkan baru kelas dua SMA itu segera berlari sejauh mungkin dari ruangan pesta, ia menahan-nahan airmatanya agar tidak tumpah.

Park Jimin, statusnya yatim piatu dan diadopsi salah satu keluarga dari pihak ibunya.

Meskipun mereka hanya menjadikan Jimin bahan omelan dan samsak kesalahan, setidaknya keluarga itu masih mau memberinya jatah makan dan membiayai sekolah. _Tidak seburuk di novel tragedi_ , begitu pikir Jimin selama hidupnya menyandang status tersebut. Akan tetapi mulai seminggu yang lalu ia merasa tidak tahan lagi.

Hak hidupnya sebagai remaja dirampas—demi menjadi seorang pengantin bohongan milik pengusaha kaya raya. Jimin bahkan yakin bahwa orang yang dipanggil ' _Yoongi-ssi_ ' itu hobi bermain wanita, lihat saja tampangnya itu. Seperti _playboy_ kelas kakap.

Jimin tidak menyukai hal-hal seperti itu—membencinya malah. Ia bahkan tidak kenal siapa itu Min Yoongi dan segalanya. Lelaki itu tiba-tiba saja muncul di dalam kehidupannya, merenggut segala hak Jimin. Lelaki mapan berusia seperempat abad yang tampak kaku dan membosankan. Sekalipun jika tersenyum wajahnya yang tampan itu semakin tampak sangat rupawan; tetap saja. Ia tak punya alasan kuat untuk jatuh cinta padanya.

Saat ini ia hanya ingin berteriak dan menangis, mengadu kepada ayah dan ibu di surga kemudian tidur di antara mereka.

Jimin terus berlari hingga keluar dari gedung, memesan taksi dan berusaha pergi sejauh mungkin dimana orang tak akan melihatnya sedih. Ia memutuskan berhenti di salah satu tepi sungai dan duduk di rerumputan. Bajunya kotor; ia tidak peduli. Jimin menangis hingga terisak-isak. Suaranya yang seperti malaikat itu mulai parau. Jas-nya berantakan karena mengusap airmata berkali-kali. Jimin merasa sangat sakit.

"Ini tidak adil ..." Gumam Jimin di antara tangisannya, "Tidak adil ... harusnya kalian juga membawaku ke surga!"

Anak itu terus terisak hingga sungai seperti mengalir dari matanya. Menyedihkan, memang. Jimin selama ini berusaha menjadi yang terbaik agar keluarga itu tidak terlalu menganggapnya remeh—tetapi yang ini, _bagaimana bisa ia mengelak?_ Kemungkinan atau pasti Jimin akan ditendang dari rumah jika tidak menurut. Ia sudah hancur.

Sekali lagi, Jimin berteriak dengan kencang. Semua mimpi-mimpi yang ia inginkan langsung musnah begitu saja; menjadi abu dan hanyut di lautan. Tenggelam dan hilang dalam waktu yang amat singkat.

"Aku tidak ma—"

"Jimin."

Jimin tersedak ludahnya sendiri, ia buru-buru menyeka wajahnya yang sembab. Sesaat kemudian ia merasakan sesuatu meliputi punggungnya, sebuah jas hitam yang menawan. Dengan aroma parfum mahal yang menguar, tidak Jimin peluk saja sudah tercium harum.

"Y-Yoongi- _ssi_ ..."

"Maafkan aku."

Lelaki bernama Min Yoongi itu duduk di sampingnya. Ia menatap aliran sungai dengan pandangan kosong. Malam semakin larut, jembatan di atas sana semakin sepi. Mereka berdua duduk dalm hening yang meraja. Mengatupkan bibir dan tenggelam dalam benak masing-masing.

"Maafkan aku." Ujarnya usai berdiam selama lima menit, "Ini salahku, Jimin."

"Tidak, anda tidak bersalah." Jimin ikut menatap sungai di depannya dengan perasaan yang mulai tenang. "Kita berdua tidak bisa menolak perjodohan ini kan ..."

"Saya—"

"Ini benar-benar salahku, Jimin. Aku yang sembarangan jatuh cinta padamu."

Bulan meninggi, serangga-serangga malam mulai bermusik. Jimin melebarkan matanya dalam keterkejutan; tentang pernyataan mendadak dari Min Yoongi yang tidak pernah ia perkirakan.

"A-apa?" Pikirannya mulai tersendat, bicaranya terputus-putus, "Anda ... yang menginginkan semua ini?"

"Benar."

Yoongi berdiri, kemudian membersihkan celananya. Rambutnya yang berwarna perak bergerak-gerak pelan terhembus angin. Ia melirik Jimin yang masih menatapnya dengan bibir terbuka, semua penjelasan akan terasa menyesatkan; jadi Yoongi hanya kembali diam.

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus saya?!"

"Karena aku jatuh hati padamu, bahkan saat kau baru tiba di dunia ini—aku yang masih bocah itu salah arti tentang sekedar 'sayang' dan 'cinta'."

"Tapi saya bahkan tidak kenal anda sebelumnya!"

Yoongi mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, ia menghela napas, "Keluargaku pindah ke luar kota saat kau baru bisa merangkak."

"Tapi—" Jimin tergagap. Ia menunduk dalam. Menggigit bibir dengan kuat dan menahan perasaan sakitnya. "... lupakan saja."

Lelaki itu berlutut di depan Jimin. Ia meraih jemari pendek anak itu, membawanya ke dalam sebuah genggaman yang lembut dan halus. Yoongi tersenyum tipis. Menghipnotis Jimin dengan matanya yang tajam. Menyusun kembali hatinya yang hancur.

"Aku berjanji akan berusaha membahagiakanmu."

Kemudian ia mengecup punggung tangan anak itu dengan hati-hati. Jimin hanya diam, bingung dan terharu. Separuh hatinya masih menyatakan tidak setuju, separuh lagi mengiyakan Min Yoongi dan ingin membuka hati padanya. Lelaki itu masih menatapnya sebelum Jimin akhirnya mengangguk. Ia kalah.

 _Oh; sebenarnya siapa pula yang dapat menolak pesona lelaki itu?_

"Ayo pulang." Yoongi menarik sebuah senyum yang sangat tulus, ia masih membawa tangan Jimin di dalam tangannya yang besar. Anak itu mengusap-usap wajahnya yang sembab dengan lengan jas. Yoongi menaikkan satu alisnya, "Kenapa berdirimu tidak benar begitu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, ayo pulang."

"Diam dulu."

Tubuhnya bergerak untuk jongkok, Jimin berjengit nyeri saat Yoongi membuka sepatunya dan menyaksikan kaki kanan Jimin yang dibalut perban. Tampaknya lecet lagi. Banyak gores-goresan merah di sekitar telapak kakinya. "Kau berlari dengan kaki seperti ini?"

"A-ah, itu, tidak penting ... hanya luka saat latihan menari." Ujarnya dengan membuang muka.

Yoongi menggeleng, "Segala hal yang menyangkut tentang dirimu penting bagiku."

Ia kembali membuka sepatu kiri Jimin, dan terkejut saat menemukan hal yang sama. Tetapi hanya ada lecet sedikit di situ. Yoongi berdecak pelan.

Bulan semakin tinggi, bintang mulai ramai. Jam-jam tua berdentang dua belas kali. Jimin menghelakan napas dan mendekap jas di punggungnya makin erat. Udara dingin menusuk kulit. Anak itu menggigil.

"Hei, bukannya ini sebuah kebetulan?"

"Eh?"

"Cinderella."

Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan wajah memerah; tidak jelas apakah ia malu atau mulai demam. Lelaki itu membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit dan terus menggenggam tangannya hingga kini, mengalahkan rasa-rasa dingin di sekitar mereka. Tak lama kemudian Yoongi ikut melepaskan kedua sepatunya, berdiri dengan telapak kaki telanjang di atas rerumputan. Ia kembali menatap Jimin dengan menggenggam tangannya.

Yoongi tersenyum, " _May i have this dance?_ "

Jantungnya berdentum dengan cepat. Jimin merasakan tubuhnya menghangat. Kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam perutnya; menggelitik, rasa yang menyenangkan. Di antara mereka tidak ada yang peduli perihal dinginnya temperatur, keduanya hanya merasakan euforia yang menakjubkan.

Kebahagiaan yang tercapai dalam sebuah malam. Cinderella dan pangerannya.

Jimin mengangguk pelan, ia balas menggenggam tangan Yoongi dengan senyum yang manis dan tulus, " _Sure._ "

Lelaki itu meletakkan tangannya yang lain di pinggang kecil Jimin. Mereka mulai berdansa dengan khidmat. Tanpa alas kaki. Menikmati sejuknya rerumputan. Yoongi bergumam pelan, mengiringi dansa mereka dengan lagu-lagu romantis. Dibasahi sinar rembulan dan cahaya bintang-bintang.

Dua orang yang jatuh cinta dalam beberapa kedipan mata.

 _'Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_

 _Barefoot on the grass; listening to our favorite song_

 _When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it; darling, you look perfect tonight.'_

"Pasaran." Jimin terkekeh pelan, "Saya bosan sekali mendengar lagu itu."

"Ah, padahal kurasa artinya cocok sekali." Yoongi menggerakkan kakinya, membawa Jimin ke dalam pelukan yang nyaman. "Untuk sekarang jangan bicara terlalu formal."

"Yoongi." Anak itu memejamkan matanya. Ia meresapi gerakan-gerakan dansa dan suara Yoongi yang menggumamkan lagu. Jimin membuka matanya saat dansa mereka terasa akan usai. Ia sudah berani menatap Yoongi tepat di matanya, lelaki itu bersemu tipis melihat Jimin yang tersenyum. Manis sekali.

"Yoongi, aku mulai mengerti seperti apa perasaanmu itu."

"Seperti apa?"

Mereka berhenti beberapa kaki dari pinggir sungai. Jimin perlahan mengecup bibir Yoongi dengan mata terpejam, membiarkan lelaki itu menuntun langkahnya untuk berdansa. Suara aliran sungai terdengar sejuk. Rasanya seperti di dalam film romansa; kunang-kunang di antara ilalang, purnama yang cantik, dan gemerisik pohon-pohon.

Park Jimin, untuk pertama kalinya, merasakan kebahagiaan sejak kedua orangtuanya berpulang ke surga.

Ia melepaskan tautan mereka. Jimin berkedip, mendapati Yoongi yang juga bersemu merah di depannya, "Yoongi, jangan bilang—""

" _First kiss_." Lelaki itu mengusap bibirnya, "Ini pertama kalinya aku dicium di bibir, 25 tahun hidup di dunia."

Jimin sedikit terkejut, hal kedua yang akhirnya ia ketahui dari Min Yoongi adalah lelaki itu ternyata bukanlah _playboy_ seperti yang ia bayangkan, "Kau menyukainya?"

"Sangat."

"Harusnya bukan aku yang mencuri _start_."

Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya. Ia membuang mukanya sekilas dan kembali memaku pandangan pada anak itu, " _Yang kedua_ tidak sepantasnya susah."

Jimin tertawa pelan. Ia menutup mata lagi dan merasakan hangat pada kedua belah bibirnya. Yoongi ternyata pintar berciuman; lelaki itu memperlakukannya dengan lembut. Rasanya Jimin bisa pecah sewaktu-waktu, maka Yoongi bersikap seperti menggenggam sebuah boneka porselen. Hati-hati yang sangat tinggi. Jimin terlalu rapuh untuknya.

 _Memang, jatuh cinta pada orang yang benar rasanya sangat indah._

"Yoongi,"

"Ya?"

Jimin berjinjit sedikit, kemudian berbisik tepat di samping telinga Yoongi. Ia tersenyum. Dansa telah usai dan tengah malam terlewat. Waktunya untuk pulang.

Yoongi kembali bersemu tipis, ah, Park Jimin memang pandai memainkan hatinya. Dengar saja suaranya yang halus, menyenangkan serta membawa jiwamu pada mimpi-mimpi yang indah.

Ia tidak menyesal.

" _Terimakasih, Min Yoongi._ "

 **-end**

* * *

[ **A/N** :

Saya bahkan lupa cara update cerita. Dan maaf kalau chapter ini sangat sinetron dengan diksi seadanya; salahkan lagu _Ed Sheeran_ yang itu karena diputar dimana-mana. Semoga suka! ]


	4. Chapter 4

_**IV. Mars.**_

[ _Yoongi/Jimin_ ]

Jamuan makan malam, alunan musik dansa, dan wajah-wajah yang asing ataupun familiar menggambarkan suatu malam yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan Min Yoongi.

Yoongi berdiri di pinggir lantai dansa, menyesap sampanye dari dalam gelas di tangannya. Menonton romansa-romansa pasangan tua maupun yang baru saja bertemu; dalam pertemuan-pertemuan yang klise, tentu saja. Pesta seperti ini memang selalu membawa banyak kisah baru bagi para pengunjungnya. Entah itu adegan-adegan drama seperti menumpahkan minuman atau tertabrak—tapi Yoongi sama sekali tidak peduli.

Mungkin ia satu-satunya lelaki di ruangan itu yang tidak mempercayai cinta. Lelaki yang menghabiskan waktunya dalam ruang yang rasional sampai-sampai terkadang ia lupa berimajinasi tentang hal yang indah sebab terlampau fokus akan kenyataan yang riil.

Kenapa? Sayang sekali memang. Padahal ia penulis lagu-lagu cinta terbaik di antero negeri. Sejak remaja mengabdikan dirinya membuat nada-nada yang mengalir indah untuk didengar, dikontrak orang-orang ternama untuk membuat sebait-dua bait lirik lagu yang manis. Yoongi, pastinya, handal dalam membuat sajak-sajak cinta. Tapi ia tidak pernah berminat mengalaminya sekali saja; tidak pernah.

Cinta hanya menghabiskan waktu, ia menjadikan hal itu prinsip dalam benaknya sejak kanak-kanak. Ia adalah bocah yang malang, menyaksikan ayah dan ibu berpisah memutus benang merah saat umurnya barulah sembilan tahun. Sejak saat itu Min Yoongi membenci segala perlakuan dengan embel-embel cinta. Untuk apa menjalin hubungan jika akhirnya berpisah? Untuk apa menjadi akrab jika pada akhirnya menjadi orang asing?

Tidak berguna, kesimpulan yang ditariknya.

Mungkin begitu yang akan terus dipikirkan Yoongi jika malam itu tidak mengubah takdirnya.

Yoongi masih dalam kesadaran penuh, padahal sebelumnya ia sudah menghabiskan beberapa gelas alkohol dalam kadar tinggi. Berdiri diam di pinggir lantai dansa dengan segelas sampanye di tangannya. Mencatat ide-ide untuk lagu baru.

"Min Yoongi? Benaran Yoongi, ya?"

Lelaki itu menoleh, agak terkejut. Kemudian ia mendapati wajah seseorang yang muda—mungkin berjarak satu windu darinya yang berumur di awal tigapuluhan, "Iya, ada apa?" Balasnya, agak bergumam.

"Keren sekali, Min Yoongi benaran datang! Boleh aku minta tanda tangan?" Pemuda itu mengeluarkan bolpoin dan secarik kertas dari saku celana bahannya, yang tampaknya memang sudah disiapkan dari rumah. "Oh—eh, a-aku tidak sopan ya ... ?"

"Tidak, tidak, kemarikan kertasnya." Yoongi mengulurkan tangan, menerima kertas yang tampaknya dari sobekan buku memo yang kecil. Ia menandatangani dengan cepat, tersenyum tipis melirik pemuda yang bersemu merah di depannya itu. "Ini."

"Terima kasih banyak! Aku akan menyimpan ini selamanya!"

Yoongi tersenyum lagi (senyum bisnis, jika dikira-kira). Ia kembali meminum sampanye yang tersisa sedikit di dalam gelasnya, menujukan tatapan kosongnya ke arah lantai dansa. Sedikit di sudut hatinya ia merasakan iri; bagaimana orang-orang di depan sana bergembira dan bersukacita, berpelukan, menarikan perasaan bahagia mereka dengan langkah-langkah yang menawan. Namun kebanyakan dari hatinya juga menolak; _hal itu hanya euforia yang sementara_. Aneh sekali, mungkin Yoongi mulai mabuk.

Lelaki tersebut meletakkan gelasnya di atas sebuah meja, bersamaan dengan itu, pemuda tadi mengambil sepotong _cake_ dengan sebuah stroberi di atasnya. Mengunyah camilan pesta itu dengan riang, memenuhi mulutnya dengan rasa manis.

Yoongi terlihat gamang, namun ia segera memutuskan sesuatu. "Hei,"

Pemuda itu tersentak, "Eh—iya? Ada apa?"

"Kau datang sendirian ke sini?"

Ia mengangguk.

"Benaran? Biasanya orang seumuranmu pasti membawa teman."

"Ini acara salah satu keluargaku. Aku ... kurang suka berada di antara keluarga besar."

Yoongi hanya menyuarakan suatu kemakluman. Ia kembali bertanya untuk sekedar basa-basi, "Namamu?"

"Jimin, Park Jimin."

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Jimin."

Jimin hanya mengangguk. Wajahnya sedikit memerah, yang benar saja, _idolanya mengajak berkenalan?_ Mungkin ia sedang bermimpi indah. Buru-buru ia mengusap bibirnya yang mungkin ditempeli krim putih. Yoongi meliriknya sedikit, kemudian kembali berfokus pada lantai dansa.

"Yoongi- _ssi_ ..."

"Yoongi saja."

"Y-Yoongi," Jimin berusaha teguh dan menatap Yoongi, mengabaikan jantungnya yang berdebar-debar tak karuan. "Tidak membawa teman?'

"Tidak. Temanku sedikit."

" ... begitu."

Lalu hening.

Suara-suara orang berbincang, dentingan gelas beradu, atau alunan musik tidak lagi menarik perhatiannya. Yoongi seperti patung, dengan kulit pucat dan jas hitam mahalnya itu ia hanya berdiri di pinggir lantai dansa. _Seperti orang bodoh, tepatnya_. Ia mulai bertanya kenapa dirinya masih ada di dalam pesta hanya untuk menjadi pajangan.

Lagipula, Yoongi juga tidak pandai berdansa.

"Yoongi tidak ingin dansa?"

Sebuah suara memecahkan lamunannya. Yoongi berkedip-kedip, kembali ke alam sadar. Ia menoleh pada Jimin yang menatapnya dengan penuh penasaran, "Aku? Oh, tidak. Aku tidak bisa, tidak ingin."

"Kenapa? Berdansa itu menyenangkan." Jimin memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, kemudian ia menatap pasangan-pasangan di depan sana, "Apalagi dengan orang yang dicintai."

Ah, topiknya kembali lagi.

Cinta.

"Tidak punya."

"... maaf?"

Jemarinya yang panjang mengambil gelas sampanye yang baru. Ia menyesap minuman tersebut sebelum menjelaskan. "Aku tidak mencintai siapapun dan apapun."

Jimin tampak sedikit terkejut, respons biasa yang selalu didapatkan Min Yoongi saat seseorang bertanya apakah ia memiliki hubungan yang sangat akrab—cinta, atau tidak. Apa salahnya tidak berminat pada hal itu? Mereka pasti akan menjawab;

"Kukira kau punya seseorang—e-eh, soalnya lirik lagumu ..."

"Romantis?" Yoongi menghabiskan isi gelasnya, "Jangan salah paham, hal seperti itu mudah dibuat bahkan tanpa menghayatinya."

Pemuda itu hanya menunduk. Ia merasa sedikit takut setelah mendengar nada bicara Yoongi yang mendatar kala menjawab pertanyaannya. Min Yoongi yang ia kira penuh romansa ternyata orang yang sangat kaku, sangat rasional. Orang yang mengabaikan konsep-konsep utama dalam pekerjaannya. Jimin merasa agak malu, ia terlalu berharap bisa menjadi seseorang di samping Yoongi bahkan saat lelaki tersebut masih tidak mengenalnya.

Ia terlalu berharap; delusinya terlalu tinggi.

Jimin merasa sangat bodoh. Imajinasinya perlahan runtuh.

"M-maaf ..."

Yoongi hanya terdiam. Ia menyadari perubahan pada air wajah Jimin yang menurun. Membuatnya mulai merasa bersalah karena mungkin kalimatnya terlalu tajam. Secepat mungkin ia memutar otak—mencari permintaan maaf yang tepat.

 _Benar juga_.

"Jimin."

"Uh, iya?"

"Keberatan jika makan malam lagi?"

* * *

Jimin makin tidak mengerti.

Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Dari saat ia meminta tanda tangan, berkenalan, berbincang sebentar, lalu setelah itu ia berakhir di atas kursi penumpang sebelah Yoongi di dalam mobilnya, dan kini duduk berhadap-hadapan di sebuah restoran daging. Yoongi hanya memanggang daging tanpa suara dan fokus pada hal itu, mengabaikan Jimin yang masih membawa tanda tanya besar di sekitar kepalanya.

Entahlah, apakah Jimin harus merasa berterima kasih atau biasa saja?

"Yoongi?"

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa ... mendadak mengajakku makan malam?"

"Tidak ada, daripada di dalam pesta juga diam saja." Ia mengambil piring kecil serta sumpit di tangannya, mulai mengunyah, "Kau tidak suka daging?"

"Tidak—maksudku, suka sekali kok!" Jimin menelan ludah dengan gugup. "Hanya saja ... lupakan."

"Kalau begitu makanlah, jika kau tidak mau makan daging rasa arang."

"Maaf!"

Jimin membawa sepotong daging ke dalam mulutnya dengan penuh keraguan, sejurus setelah itu ia mengeluh lidahnya terbakar. Jimin melupakan fakta bahwa daging yang baru dibakar itu pastilah masih sangat panas, maka ia segera menenggak segelas air mineral dengan cepat. Yoongi terdiam sebelum syarafnya merasakan lucu.

"Pft—ya Tuhan, kau baik?"

"Uwah, panas!"

Yoongi benar-benar tergelak, "Hati-hati makanya."

Jimin menatap Yoongi yang sedang tertawa tanpa berkedip. Lelaki itu tampak sangat menawan, membuat Jimin terus terpukau selama beberapa saat. Gelaknya terdengar sangat manis. Bibirnya yang tersenyum itu menampakkan gusi; atau yang sering disebut orang-orang, _gummy smile_. Jimin bahkan tidak yakin apakah Yoongi tertawa seperti itu dalam hari-harinya yang biasa. Ia terlihat sangat senang.

 _Indah_.

Untuk menit-menit selanjutnya, tidak ada obrolan lain selain kalimat-kalimat garing. Setidaknya _mood_ Yoongi tampak lebih baik daripada saat berada di ruang pesta tadi. Ia banyak tersenyum dan tertawa untuk hal-hal lucu yang Jimin ucapkan. Waktu terbang begitu cepat.

Tapi sejujurnya, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu benak Jimin sedari tadi mereka berbincang.

Tiap nada yang dialunkan Yoongi di dalam kata-katanya terdengar sedikit kesepian.

 _Atau hanya perasaan bodohnya lagi?_

* * *

"Terima kasih, dagingnya enak sekali!"

Keduanya melangkah keluar dari restoran. Jimin merenggangkan tubuhnya, tersenyum kepada Yoongi. "Ah, permisi ..."

Pemuda tersebut mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang sapu tangan ke sudut bibir Yoongi. Ia mengusap noda saus di sana dengan hati-hati, _mungkin saja Yoongi bisa tersinggung, kan?_ Jimin menurunkan tangannya dan mendapati wajah Yoongi yang aneh.

Merah jambu, pipinya berwarna merah jambu.

Merasa tidak enak hati, ia segera berlari ke minimarket terdekat. Kemudian keluar membawa sekaleng kopi dan sekotak susu. "M-mungkin tidak seberapa, tapi ambillah."

Yoongi masih bengong. Ia baru sadar saat Jimin melambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya dua kali. "Ya, d-dari mana kau tahu aku suka yang ini?" _Ada apa dengannya?_ Yoongi mendadak bodoh sekali.

"Di mobilmu. Aku lihat beberapa kaleng di kursi belakang."

"Benar—iya benar." Yoongi mengusap tengkuk bagian belakangnya. "Jadi kita jalan pakai kaki?"

Jimin menatapnya dengan bingung, "Ngelawak ya?"

"Maksudku, mungkin kau mau naik mobil."

"Oh, jalan kaki saja." Pemuda itu tersenyum, berjalan beberapa langkah mendahului Yoongi. Malam semakin larut. Lampu-lampu toko meredup dan bintang-bintang semakin terang. Atmosfir yang berada di antara mereka sangat menyenangkan. Jimin bersenandung pelan sembari menghabiskan susu kotaknya dengan sedotan, berjalan-jalan di atas trotoar dengan Yoongi yang mengekor di belakang.

Sekedar info, Yoongi tidak pernah keluar selarut ini, makanya ia merasa asing. Biasanya pada jam-jam seperti sekarang ia masih berkutat dengan alat-alat pembuat musik atau mengejar _deadline_. Hal ini sangat baru baginya, Yoongi tidak tahu kalau bintang bisa bersinar secerah ini jika lampu-lampu kota meredup. Cantik sekali.

Perasaannya aneh, daritadi Jimin terus membuka pintu kepada dunia baru untuk Yoongi. Padahal mereka hanya berkenalan sebentar dan sekarang sudah seakrab ini.

 _Bagaimana seharusnya?_

"Sirius pasti sangat cantik." Jimin bergumam dengan sedotan di antara kedua belah bibirnya, tahu-tahu mereka berdua sudah berada di atas jembatan penyebrangan. "Aku ingin lihat ..."

Yoongi, yang baru menyadari bahwa ia belum meminum kopi pemberian Jimin sedikit pun, segera membuka penutup kalengnya dan minum dengan cepat. Ia meremat kaleng kopi itu di dalam tangannya yang besar, "Jangankan sirius, langit seperti ini saja sudah cantik. _Seperti kau_."

"... Yoongi bilang apa?"

"Tidak, lupakan. Aku salah bicara."

 _Kenapa bakat menggombalnya muncul di saat seperti ini?_

Jimin hanya mengangguk-angguk. Kemudian ia mengingat sesuatu, "Pukul berapa ini, Yoongi?"

"Entahlah, setengah satu?"

"Wah!" Jimin mulai terlihat panik, "Aku belum bilang akan pulang larut!"

"Bukannya tadi sudah minta izin?

"Kukira tidak akan selama ini, ayo pulang!"

Yoongi hanya menurut. Ia mengikuti Jimin yang berlari-lari kecil di depannya seolah-olah sedang bergegas. Hatinya merasa janggal.

Ia tidak ingin ini berakhir.

* * *

 _You say love is messed up,_

 _You say that it don't work,_

 _You don't wanna try, no, no._

 _And baby; i'm a stranger,_

 _to heartbreak and the pain, of—_

"Oh, lagu ini!" Jimin memekik pelan, "Kolaborasimu dengan artis barat itu kan?"

"... rasanya aneh mendengar laguku terus yang diputar radio."

"Bagus sekali kok."

Jimin ikut bernyanyi sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Radio malam memutarkan lagu-lagu dan beberapa di antaranya memiliki lirik dan musik yang diciptakan oleh Yoongi, membuat lelaki itu tersipu dan sedikit menutup wajahnya karena malu. Jimin tersenyum lebar.

"Hentikan, duh. Aku malu."

"Tidak mau, lagumu bagus-bagus semua."

Jimin tergelak menatap Yoongi yang sedikit memajukan bibirnya sembari menyetir. Ia tetap bernyanyi.

 _But we both found each other tonight, tonight_

 _So if love is nothing more_

 _Than just a waste of your time;_

Mobil berhenti di depan pagar sebuah rumah yang tampak nyaman; Jimin keluar dari mobil dan melambaikan tangannya, "Terima kasih jamuannya."

Yoongi hanya diam. Jimin mengira mungkin saja Yoongi masih _mengambek_ sebab ia tidak mengindahkan permintaan Yoongi untuk berhenti bernyanyi tadi. Jadi pemuda itu hanya tersenyum seakan-akan menghadapi seorang bocah yang tengah merasa sebal, "Sampai bertemu lagi."

Jimin berjalan menuju rumahnya, baru saja ia akan membuka pagar rumah sebelum Yoongi berteriak 'tunggu' dengan volume sedang, menghentikan pergerakannya dalam kedipan mata. Yoongi berlari keluar dari mobilnya, menyusul Jimin selagi sempat. Selagi mereka masih dalam lingkup yang sama.

Malam itu, yoongi belajar banyak hal. Tentang bagaimana caranya menikmati hidup dengan layak, mengajaknya jalan-jalan, dan juga,

"Ada apa Yoon—"

 _... waste it on me._

Jimin melebarkan kedua matanya dalam keterkejutan yang masif.

Lelaki itu membawanya ke dalam ciuman yang lembut. Tanpa menyatakan nafsu, penuh perasaan yang berkabut. Pikiran-pikiran yang cenderung kekanakan dan naif.

 _Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Jimin._

Karena Jimin mengajarkannya suatu hal, mengajarkan 'cinta' yang selalu ia benci dengan cara yang sederhana.

Ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama, hanya sekedar lima detik. Tetapi sukses membuat wajah Jimin memerah dengan sangat. Yoongi membuka matanya dan menatap Jimin dengan bersungguh-sungguh, "Aku tidak ingin ini berakhir."

"Ap—apa ... ?" Pemuda itu tergagap, jantungnya berdebar semakin kencang, "K-kau mabuk, Yoongi?"

"Kumohon,"

Jimin menelan ludahnya untuk kesekian kali malam ini. Ia sangat gugup, Yoongi terlalu blak-blakan dan hal itu membuat Jimin merasa aneh sekaligus senang.

"Aku tidak suka suatu hubungan yang akan berakhir, jadi bagaimana kalau kita tidak akan pernah mengakhiri ini?"

Tidak ada yang bisa menggambarkan perasaan Jimin malam itu—canggung, bahagia, atau apapun itu. Tentu ia bahagia karena mengetahui jika sang idola merasakan hal yang sama dengannya, tapi bukannya agak terdengar seperti sebuah ...

"... kau baru saja melamarku?"

"Menurutmu?"

Yoongi itu aneh.

Mereka baru beberapa jam yang lalu menjadi dua orang asing, kemudian menjadi teman baru. Dan sekarang Min Yoongi berdiri di hadapannya, menyatakan cinta hanya karena afeksi-afeksi menyenangkan yang Jimin beri dengan sederhana dan alami.

Sama sekali tidak terasa nyata.

 _Jimin tidak ingin bangun_.

"Uh, itu ..."

"Jangan dijawab." Yoongi menatapnya dengan tegas, "Aku tahu ini mendadak sekali, tapi—"

Jimin menarik kerah baju Yoongi sebelum lelaki itu melanjutkan kalimatnya, mengecup bibirnya dengan cepat dan segera mundur beberapa langkah. Ia mengusap bibirnya sendiri dengan malu-malu.

" _Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak bilang '_ _ **ya**_ _'._ "

"... bagaimana?"

"Aku menerimamu, Min Yoongi." Ia tersenyum senang, nyaris saja ada airmata yang mengalir. "Kuharap ayah dan ibu juga menerimamu, datanglah minggu depan untuk menemui mereka."

Yoongi melebarkan kurva senyumnya. "Kau yakin?"

"Yakin sekali. Selamat malam dan mimpi indah."

Jimin memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan di pipi Yoongi, membuat wajah lelaki itu memerah lagi. Ia masuk ke dalam rumah setelah melambaikan tangan dan terkekeh mendapati raut wajah Yoongi yang sangat di luar karakternya; merah padam dengan wajah yang canggung. Yoongi menatap pintu rumah Jimin yang perlahan menutup dengan senyum yang masih terpatri di bibirnya.

Bahkan Yoongi tidak perlu tertidur untuk mendapat sebuah mimpi yang indah.

 **-end.**

* * *

[ A/N : 2k+ words hanya untuk sampah keju ini (dan nggak diedit). Semoga suka! ]


End file.
